Aconteceu Naquele Natal
by Thaisinha
Summary: O que Sirius Black fez "naquele" Natal, que mudou a vida de Linny e Remo? One-Shot, antes de Amigas para Sempre.


Aconteceu_ Naquele _Natal

Linny e Arabelle observavam a chuva pela janela. Era 24 de dezembro, e elas estavam no quinto ano em Hogwarts. No dia seguinte seria Natal.

Da Grifinória, apenas elas e as amigas, Lílian e Lena, haviam ficado na escola para a festa. E como as duas outras viviam em segredinhos com o namorado, no caso de Lílian, e com o garoto da vez, no caso de Lena, as duas passavam aquela tarde sozinhas.

Isso não seria tão ruim, senão estivesse chovendo. Era depressivo pensar que estaria chovendo no dia do Natal. Que não poderiam cumprir o ritual de fazer guerra de bolas de neve no dia seguinte. Esperava que surgisse alguma coisa para fazer no dia seguinte, ou melhor ainda, que parasse de chover.

Linny levantou, seguida por Arabelle, e as duas colocaram almofadas no chão, deitando-se e ficando olhando para o teto. Não tinham nada para fazer mesmo.

Ouviram um barulho de porta se mexendo, alguém estava entrando na sala comunal, deviam ser os Marotos.

As cabeças de Sirius e Remo surgiram, encarando as garotas, deitadas no chão.

Tudo isso é tédio, garotas? – Sirius disse.

Linny suspirou, e levantou a cabeça, encarando os dois Marotos, disse:

É o que parece, Sirius.

Pois seu tédio acaba agora, Sirius Black está aqui. – ele disse, convencido.

Dessa vez ouviram três suspiros, Sirius sempre convencido. Arabelle perguntou:

E como você vai fazer isso? – ela disse, irônica. – Meu tédio ta longe de acabar.

Elementar, minha cara Belle, nós vamos até a cozinha, nos alimentar, junto ao nosso amigo Pedro, enquanto Tiago e Lílian se divertem por ai.

Citando Sherlock Holmes, Sirius? Eu achei que ler não fosse uma das suas atividades favoritas. – Linny falou.

E não é, mas às vezes o tédio obriga Sirius Black a fazer coisas de que não gosta.

Então garotas, aceitam nosso convite? – Remo se manifestou pela primeira vez.

Uhm ... na falta de nada melhor pra fazer. – Linny disse. – Nós vamos.

Okay. – Sirius disse desviando o olhar de Linny para Remo, e depois de Remo para Linny, e sorrindo marotamente em seguida.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Pedro comia descontroladamente na cozinha quando os amigos chegaram. Tentou falar, e acabou deixando grande parte do que comia, cair da boca, provocando nojo nas garotas,e risos dos amigos. Linny virou irritada para Sirius e disse:

Era isso que você disse que acabaria com o nosso tédio? – ela concluiu, rindo em seguida, e sendo acompanhada por Arabelle.

Na verdade não é isso. Venha cá. – Sirius disse andando atrás de Linny e fazendo ir na frente, quando estavam bem próximos de Remo, Sirius acidentalmente caiu, derrubando Linny, que foi amparada pelos braços de Remo.

Maldito Sirius! – Linny pensou. Oh, Merlin, ela estava nos braços de Remo. Do garoto que agora começava a deixá-la envergonhada. Ela sabia que devia estar corando, e viu que aos poucos, Remo ajudava-a levantar, por fim os dois acabaram ficando frente a frente.

Me desculpe, Remo. – ela disse corada.

Tu-tu-tudo bem. Foi sem querer. – ele disse, cortando-a sem perceber.

Oh, Merlin! Sem querer, tudo bem não foi intencional, mas eu gostei. Eu sou uma boba, achar que ele olharia pra mim. E num movimento brusco ela virou-se, e sai da cozinha, se achando uma idiota por estar deixando algumas lágrimas correrem pelos olhos.

Arabelle olhava de Remo para Sirius para a por onde Linny saíra. Em seguida, sem falar nada, seguiu a amiga.

Sirius virou para Remo, e disse:

- Cara, você foi um idiota. E ficou quieto.

Remo apenas olhou, sem entender nada.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Linny estava sentada na sala comunal, olhando pela janela novamente. As lágrimas haviam desaparecido. Mas ela estava triste, achando que havia de algum jeito sido rejeitada por Lupin. Ela gostava dele, não sabia como, nem por que começara a gostar dele.

No início ela sentiu medo, por que ela sabia do segredo dele, dele ser um lobisomem, e lembrava-se das vezes em que nas noites de lua cheia, ela visualizava as transformações dele, e sentia a dor que ele sentia. Era uma ligação estranha entre os dois, e fazia com que ela tivesse medo de se aproximar do garoto. Mas aquele medo diminuiu, e vontade dela de estar próxima a ele aumentou. Mas dera tudo errado, por que ele não a queria.

A porta da sala comunal se abriu e alguém se aproximou de Linny. Era Sirius.

O que houve, Black? Veio aqui com mais uma das suas idéias brilhantes?

Não, Holmes. Eu vim saber como você estava. Remo foi bobo, ele acha que nenhuma garota se interessaria por ele.

Ele não foi bobo, ele é um idiota!

Não. Ele só é inexperiente. Não acredita que alguém possa querer alguma coisa com ele, e ele tem motivos para isso.

Então ele acaba de perder as chances dele com uma garota que gostava dele. – ela disse, virando-se e indo para o quarto.

Sirius ficou preocupado, ela falava sério. Remo, como você estava sendo bobo. Ele tinha que consertar aquilo, então gritou:

Você não está falando sério, Holmes. Ele vai perceber, você vai ver. Ele só precisa de um empurrão.

Só que eu não quero mais esperar. Eu vou viver a minha vida. Era muito de mim pensar que ele iria querer alguma coisa. – e dizendo isso ela entrou no dormitório.

Sirius ficou lá, parado, pensando que seu trabalho aumentara. Era muito difícil ser cúpido, ele pensou.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Lílian e Tiago entraram na Sala Comunal e encontraram Sirius, Remo e Pedro sentados, encarando-se sem falar nada.

O que vocês tem? – Tiago perguntou.

Nós estávamos discutindo como Remo destruiu sua vida amorosa hoje. – Sirius falou.

Lílian e Tiago se encararam sem saber o que aquilo queria dizer.

Esqueçam. Depois a gente te explica, Pontas. – Sirius falou.

Okay. Acabei de ser expulsa, to indo pro quarto, Ti. – Lílian disse.

Fica mais um pouco, Lily.

Não. Você precisa de um tempo com seus amigos. – ela disse, e soprou um beijo para ele enquanto subia as escadas.

Tiago virou para Sirius fuzilando-o com o olhar, esperava que a explicação fosse boa mesmo.

Depois que Sirius contou a história toda, incluindo o que Linny havia lhe dito na Sala Comunal, Tiago foi obrigado a concordar que Remo havia mesmo destruído sua vida amorosa. Remo então explodiu, não estava mais agüentando os amigos se intrometendo na sua vida.

Eu não quero saber se destruí ou não minha maldita vida amorosa que nem começou. Esqueçam esse assunto. Minha vida amorosa é problema MEU! Droga! – ele disse antes de sair correndo para o quarto.

Os amigos apenas se encararam, a situação não estava mesmo boa.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Eu não acredito nisso, Linny! Será que você não está fazendo caso demais de uma coisa pequena? Ele apenas reagiu de um jeito diferente do que você esperava. Não quer dizer que ele não quer nada com você. – Lílian disse.

Você acha? Eu gosto dele, Lily. Eu queria que ele gostasse de mim.

Eu acho que ele gosta, talvez ele só não saiba mostrar. Espere um pouco. – Lílian afirmou. – E as coisas podem mudar.

Eu não sei se quero esperar.

Essa é uma escolha sua. Aceite as conseqüências que ela pode trazer pra você.

Linny ouviu as palavras da amiga e deitou-se na cama, permanecendo sem adormecer por um tempo.

/-/-/-/-/-/

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, mas já não chovia. As garotas acordaram e observaram os presentes ao pé de suas camas. Lílian foi a primeira a levantar. Ela encarou as amigas, que iam começar a abrir seus presentes e falou:

Por que não descemos e abrimos os presentes lá embaixo, junto com os garotos? Eu e Tiago combinamos isso.

Uhm ... por mim tudo bem. – Arabelle disse.

Pra mim também. – Lena também disse.

E você, Lin? – Lílian perguntou.

Eu não vou. Eu prefiro ficar aqui.

Eu não acredito que você vai deixar de aproveitar o dia de hoje por causa de um garoto Linny! Eu nunca imaginei isso da sua parte.

Não tem nada a ver com garotos, Lílian! Eu só quero ficar aqui, sozinha.

Arabelle, conciliadora, disse:

Então você fica, nós descemos, e eu volto depois pra esperar com você até a hora do banquete.

Por mim tudo bem. – Linny concordou.

Eu não acredito, mas se você quer assim... Eu ainda acho que você não deveria fazer isso. – Lílian reclamou, mas por fim deixou a amiga e desceu com Belle e Lena.

Assim que as amigas saíram, Linny caiu novamente na cama, segurando firme um travesseiro, tentando abafar as lágrimas que haviam voltado.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Quando todas já haviam terminado de abrir seus presentes, que Remo perguntou:

Por que a Linny não está aqui?

Ela não quer sair do quarto. Está muito cansada. – Arabelle disse.

Tudo bem. Eu entrego o presente dela depois. – o garoto decidiu.

Não, Remo! – Lílian começou animada. – Leve o presente pra ela no quarto. – concluiu a garota, ainda mais animada.

Sirius ficou pasmo de não ter pensado naquela idéia, e tentando tomá-la como sua:

Eu ia dizer isso agora, Aluado! Vai lá.

De repente Remo se viu acuado pelos amigos, que diziam a mesma coisa, e quase explodindo, disse:

Eu vou então, se vocês pararem de me atormentar!

As vozes cessaram, e um a um, os amigos inventaram desculpas e deixaram a sala, Remo suspirou resignado, e subiu as escadas.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Ao ouvir as batidas na porta, Linny achou que era Arabelle, e disse:

Entra, Bel! – e depois de dizer isso, ela enfiou-se o máximo nas cobertas, como se tentasse cobrir o rosto, para esconder as marcas das lágrimas.

Remo entrou, quieto, e viu o monte de presentes no pé da cama da garota, ainda em suas perfeitas embalagens, mas não viu o rosto dela, ela parecia estar escondida, então ele resolveu anunciar-se:

Linny, não é a Arabelle, é o Remo. Re-mo Lupin.

Lu-Pin! – ela disse com a voz na primeira sílaba surpresa, e na seguinte fria e sem emoção nenhuma. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Remo se assustou com o tom dela, mas permaneceu firme:

Eu resolvi entregar seu presente de Natal pessoalmente, e pedir desculpas se eu fiz algo que possa ter magoado você.

Linny pensou se estava ouvindo certo, ele estava pedindo desculpas, então, sem se lembrar das lágrimas, apareceu para ele, e disse:

Eu aceito as suas desculpas, Remo. Por que você não senta aqui e me ajuda a abrir os presentes?

Remo encarou a garota quando ela apareceu, e o rosto, marcado pelo pranto dela, e ficou surpreso com o convite dela, mas aceitou-o, e antes de se aproximar, pegou os presentes ao pé da cama, e levou-os até perto dela. Sentou-se então do lado, dela, e soltou os presentes, então, sem pensar em mais nada, levou a mão ao rosto dela, acariciando-o lentamente, e perguntou:

Por que você esteve chorando?

Linny ficou surpresa com o toque dele, e quando ouviu a pergunta, lembrou-se de que estivera chorando:

É a época do ano. É quando eu me sinto mais sozinha e mais solitária. Quando eu sinto de falta de ter um pai e uma mãe.

Remo encarou os olhos tristes da garota, fazendo com que um arrepio atravessasse a espinha dela. E então, num movimento protetor, abraçou-a bem perto a ele, e sentiu que ela relaxava, aconchegando-se ao abraço dele.

- Isso deve ser ruim.... muito ruim. Mas você tem amigos com quem contar, eu estou aqui pra você, sempre. Eu não vou deixá-la, enquanto você precisar de mim.

Linny soltou-se aos poucos do abraço, encarando o garoto, e deu um beijo na bochecha dele, surpreendo-o e fazendo-o o corar.

Remo não esperava aquilo, mas sentiu-se bem quando ela o beijou:

O que você acha de abrir os presentes agora? Apesar de tudo, o Natal não é uma época de estar triste.

Linny concordou com a cabeça, e começou a abrir os presentes, sendo auxiliada por ele. Quando chegou a vez do presente de Remo, ele levantou-se, e sem dizer nada saiu do quarto. Linny ficou muito confusa. E abriu a caixinha, havia uma carta nela, e antes de ver o presente, ela resolveu ler a carta.

"_Linny,_

_Talvez esse não seja o melhor jeito de dizer o que sinto. Mas eu não soube achar outro jeito._

_Eu não posso explicar em palavras o que eu sinto quando você esta perto de mim. Eu só posso dizer que sinto uma vontade inexplicável de abraçá-la e nunca mais te deixar ir._

_Você conhece meu segredo e meu maior medo, era que ele interferisse nos seus sentimentos em relação a mim._

_Mas eu não pude fazer nada a respeito disse. E eu consegui entender o que eu sinto por você. Eu estou apaixonado. Por você. Eu espero que você sinta alguma coisa por mim._

_Mas se não sentir, espero que isso não interfira na nossa amizade. Você é muito importante pra mim._

_Remo Lupin."_

Linny soltou a carta, entre lágrimas de felicidade, ele gostava dela, do jeito que ela gostava dele. Mas ela não sabia como dizer isso a ele. Resolveu ver o que era o presente. Havia uma correntinha, e nela estava um pingente, o formato dele se assemelhava ao formato da lua cheia, e havia um pequeno bilhete junto. Pedra da Lua, estava escrito. Ele havia lhe dado um pingente com a Pedra da Lua. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Lilian, Lena e Arabelle estavam sentadas na mesa do Salão Principal onde ocorria o banquete, Linny ainda não havia aparecido.

Remo estava agoniado por trás da sua expressão de falsa calma. Linny não havia aparecido. Ela não devia sentir nada por ele. Ele abaixou a cabeça, para que não percebessem que seus olhos estavam ficando molhados, quando ele ouviu passos. Ergueu de leve a cabeça, esperando que aquilo não fosse um sonho. E não era, Linny havia adentrado o salão, e ela parecia linda, ela parou, pediu licença para o diretor, e procurou um lugar para sentar, coincidência ou não, o único lugar vago era ao lado de Remo.

Ela sentou ao lado dele sem delongas, e rapidamente sorriu para ele, de um modo perceptível somente ao dois. Remo pareceu suspirar aliviado. E num movimento ousado, Linny colocou a mão discretamente sobre a coxa dele, o que fez com que ele se virasse para ela, e visse que ela usava o colar. Remo então sorriu novamente. Tudo parecia se endireitar.

Algum tempo depois...

Linny encarava o teto entediada. Já havia acabado o banquete a duas horas, mas os Marotos se recusavam a deixar a mesa. Linny queria ficar um pouco a sós com Remo. Mas não conseguia. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Tiago resolveu deixar a mesa, e Lílian o acompanhou. Depois foram Lena e Arabelle que deixaram a mesa, Pedro saiu dizendo que iria buscar mais comida, e por fim, Sirius disse que tinha assuntos para resolver. Quando os dois se viram finalmente sozinhos, um silencio constrangedor se instalou sobre eles, e foi quebrado por ela:

Remo, nós precisamos conversar.

Eu também acho. – ele se apressou em concordar.

Então por que não vamos dar uma volta? – ela sugeriu.

Vamos sim. – ele concordou.

Os dois saíram do salão um pouco afastados, e um se sentindo um pouco estranhas, seguiram por um corredor, e conversavam, ainda inseguros em relação ao que estava em jogo.

Você leu a carta? – ele perguntou, um pouco ansioso.

Eu li sim. Remo eu ... adorei sua carta. Era tudo o que eu gostaria de ter ouvido de você, mas se você tivesse me falado, teria sido melhor ainda.

Eu estava com medo de falar... achei que a carta fosse o melhor de expressar o que eu sentia.

Mas eu fiquei feliz, muito feliz.

Durante a pequena conversa, eles estavam caminhando, mas no momento seguinte, não conseguiam mais andar, presos por um feitiço no chão.

O que é isso? – Linny perguntou.

Eu não sei. – Remo disse.

Linny começou a procurar algum aluno brincalhão, mas não achou. Então ao olhar para cima, visualizou algumas folhas de visgo. E entendeu. A velha tradição natalina do beijo em baixo do visgo. Ela encarou o garoto, que parecia estar vasculhando o lugar, então tocou o braço dele, de modo a chamar a atenção dele.

Remo... – ela disse, apontando para cima em seguida.

Remo olhou e ao ver as folhas de visgo, entendeu o recado que a garota queria passar. Dava a entender que eles só poderiam andar novamente se acabassem se beijando.

Eu não posso beijá-la. Eu nunca beijei ninguém. E se você não gostar? E se não quiser me beijar novamente? – e Remo continuou enumerando motivos sem razão para que não a beijasse, até que num movimento brusco ele sentiu que a garota pressionava seus lábios sobre os dele, incitando-o a iniciar o beijo.

E naquele momento, foi como se todos os temores dele desaparecessem, e tudo corresse de um modo natural, e inimaginavelmente perfeito para o primeiro beijo. Quando ambos se afastaram, ofegantes, sorriram com cumplicidade. Em seguida, sentiram que as pernas se soltaram, e finalmente conseguiram caminhar.

Escondido no canto escuro do corredor, Sirius vibrava. Seu plano de cúpido funcionara, mas o que não funcionava com Sirius Black? Se alguém soubesse de algo que Sirius Black não conseguira fazer funcionar, que falasse agora ou nunca mais! Resolver comemorar, nada melhor do que algumas cervejas amanteigadas para relaxar.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Como se nem aparentasse que havia chovido o dia anterior inteiro, o tempo naquele dia de Natal, incluía um sol brilhante e muita neve para a tradicional Guerra de Bolas de Neve que eles faziam todo o ano.

Mas naquele momento, no terreno de Hogwarts, os alunos estavam mais entretidos com outra coisa, Sirius Black, aparentemente bêbado, se, se pode ficar bêbado apenas com cerveja amanteigada, cantava sua coleção de cantigas de Natal, atraindo grande parte, ou quase toda a população de Hogwarts que havia ficado para o Natal, para seu showzinho particular.

Até o presente momento ninguém havia interferido ainda, Remo, Linny e Arabelle conversavam animadamente, Lílian e Tiago estavam atirados na neve, abraçados, e Lena implicava com Pedro, jogando bolas de neve nele. Como já havia sido dito, até aquele momento, ninguém havia interferido, até aquele momento:

Jingle Bell, jingle bell! – Sirius começou cambaleante, e todos pararam para ter certeza se era realmente aquela música que ele cantava. – Acabou o papel! Não faz mau, não faz mau, limpa com jornal. O jornal ta caro, caro pra chuchu, o que eu vou fazer pra limpar meu ...

Ele não conseguiu acabar a música, por que num movimento brusco, Tiago levantara-se e atirara-se sobre o melhor amigo, para impedi-lo de cantar o fim da música, e agora estavam os dois na neve, apesar de tudo, Sirius parecia não ter se importado com nada, e continuou cantando:

QUAR-to! – ele encerrou a música, primeiro num grito, que por fim reduziu-se a um sussurro.

Todas as pessoas próximas gargalharam com a cena, Lena, de tanto rir, jogou uma bola tão forte, que derrubou Pedro no lago, que apesar de congelado, ruiu com o peso do garoto, fazendo que ele caísse dentro dele. Tiago levantou-se rindo, e ajudou Sirius a levantar, o moreno de olhos azuis parecia se achar a sensação do momento.

Então, como num milagre de Natal, começou a nevar. Todos pararam, observando a neve caindo. E foi como se a neve servisse como um feitiço, Tiago puxou Lílian em sua direção e abraçou-a, girando com ela em seguida. Remo não pensou em mais nada e puxou Linny para um beijo, a que ela retribuiu com ardor, atraindo a atração de todos que olhavam.

E escondida por trás de uma árvore, uma corvinal, Dynha Fontanetti, observava cada movimento de Sirius Black. E como se considerasse a neve como uma estrela cadente, que concede um desejo, pediu, desejou com todas as suas forças, que um dia aquele garoto fosse seu, somente seu.

Sirius observava o beijo de Remo e Linny, e um pouco mais sóbrio do que anteriormente, virou-se na direção onde Dynha se escondia, e fez um "V" de vitória entre com os dedos, dizendo:

E essa foi mais uma atuação do Super Sirius Black, o único homem perfeito! – e no momento seguinte, caiu, desmaiado na neve.

N/A: Eu queria ter acabado esse especial ontem (24/12), mas no fim não deu, então to publicando hoje. Bom eu queria desejar Feliz Natal para todos que acompanham APS e que me alegram com seus comentários. Provavelmente vocês devem ter recebido o meu presentinho por email.

Agradecimentos: Pra Lily Dragon, que me ajudou ontem de tarde, com a parte que eu faltava pra história deslanchar.

Dedicatória: Pra FRaN, que eu adoro muito. Por ter dado a idéia do Sirius cantar Jingle Bell. Por ter me desenhando beijando o Remo. Por me ensinar alguma coisa de japonês sempre que a gente conversa. E por agüentar todas as minhas crises, mau humores, e alegrias em excesso, todos os dias na sala de aula. Você é minha super amiga, FRaN.


End file.
